


Feel the heat

by sinSODA



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, First Time, Handyman Tony, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink, Precious Peter Parker, Smut, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinSODA/pseuds/sinSODA
Summary: Peter一睜開眼，就感覺到脖子和眉毛上結滿了汗水。現在還很早，但太陽仍像以往一樣，掛在空中不知疲倦地發亮著。那顆火球讓他的房間變得更像烤箱了。他歎了口氣，從床上爬起來，隨便在地上抓起幾件衣服走向浴室，比起用走的，他更像是用腳拖著地板，眼裡泛著明顯的睡意。當男孩聽見客廳裡的聲響時，他微微皺起眉頭，但隨後他只是聳聳肩，也許May臨時改變了行程。





	Feel the heat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feel the heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512826) by [CherryPie0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0). 

Peter 一睜開眼，就感覺到脖子和眉毛上結滿了汗水。現在還很早，但太陽仍像以往一樣，掛在空中不知疲倦地發亮著。那顆火球讓他的房間變得更像烤箱了。

他歎了口氣，從床上爬起來，隨便在地上抓起幾件衣服走向浴室，比起用走的，他更像是用腳拖著地板，眼裡泛著明顯的睡意。當男孩聽見客廳裡的聲響時，他微微皺起眉頭，但隨後他只是聳聳肩，也許 May 臨時改變了行程。

他脫掉衣服走進淋浴間，讓涼水順著他發燙的的皮膚流淌下來。這讓他打了個寒顫，他滿足地歎了口氣，享受著離開地獄後的短暫天堂。

十五分鐘後，他終於走出浴室，身上只穿著一件超短的短褲；他撇了撇嘴，在這種炎熱的天氣裡連穿件短袖都是多餘。

他走進客廳，想看看 May 有沒有給他做早餐 —— 現在是暑假，他允許自己懶一點 —— 卻看到一個陌生男人的背影。一個健壯，肌肉發達，些許令人印象深刻的背影。

「 呃 ......」

那人聽見了他的聲音後轉過身，眼神立刻就落在了 Peter 身上。

「 你一定就是 Peter ，希望我沒有吵醒你。 」 他說， Peter 在他的思緒再次開始運作之前皺起了眉頭。 

對，空調壞了；他完全忘了 May 昨天說過今天早上會有人來修理它。

「 是的，呃，我是說沒有，你沒有吵醒我。 」 他笨拙地回答，那人對他點了點頭。

「 我叫 Tony 。 」那人 自我介紹道， Peter 發現 Tony 的目光在他的身體上下掃動 —— 毫無掩飾地 —— 然後才回到他的臉上。

Oh shit ，他身上的衣服少得跟裸體沒兩樣，fuck fuck fuck 。

Peter 覺得自己的臉頰快要燒起來了，他笨拙地將手臂環繞在胸前，好遮住胸口上的兩個 「 小東西 」 。

「 我是 Peter— 哦，對，你已經知道了，抱歉。 」 他含糊地說，他的臉變得更紅了，因為那人對他笑了笑。

Tony 轉過身繼續手上的工作， Peter 為此感到有點沮喪，但他不知道為什麼。

他應該讓 Tony 繼續工作； Peter 慢吞吞地進了房間，抓起一件上衣扔向地板，他的臉還在發燙。 Tony 會覺得他這樣很無禮嗎？他希望自己沒有冒犯到 Tony ，畢竟他也不是故意的。

他肚子發出的咕嚕聲將他從沉思中甩了出來，他又離開了房間，不過這次他去的是廚房。 

或許他應該問問 Tony—— 他應該叫他 Mr. Tony 嗎？他不想顯得自己很粗魯 —— 他會不會想吃點或喝點什麼。沒錯，這聽起來是個好主意。

Tony 仍然背對著他，但是當 Peter 走近時，他微微抬起了頭看著男孩。

「 呃，我準備要做早餐，你想不想吃些東西 ? 或者你想喝點什麼？ 」 他盡可能地讓語氣聽起來很隨意，即使他知道這句話聽起來聽起來有多蹩腳。 Tony 給了他一個微笑。

「 不了，孩子。謝謝你的提議。 」 他說，然後再將注意力轉回他的工作。

Peter 不知道自己是怎麼了，但他就是不喜歡 Tony 沒有把眼神和注意力放在他身上。這聽起來有點兒奇怪，因為 May 付錢請他修理空調，而這也正是 Tony 現在正在做的事，而 Peter 只是不斷地在一旁干擾他。他控制不住自己。

「 你確定你什麼都不需要嗎？ 」

Tony 的目光又回到了他身上， Peter 感到一陣興奮。

_他到底是怎麼了？_

「 我無法拒絕你的要求， Peter ，你知道的，我的工作有時會變得很乏味。 」 他說， Peter 幾乎無法控制自己逐漸咧開的嘴。

「 哦，好的，讓我先很快地吃點東西，然後我就是你的了 —— 我是說 —— 我幾分鐘後回來。 」Peter 脫口而出，在 Tony 看到他的臉變得像番茄一樣之前沖出客廳。

他快速地吃完一碗加了牛奶的玉米片，儘管他剛才的表現很尷尬，但他仍然渴望著回到客廳裡。

Peter 回來時， Tony 對他露出微笑， Peter 有點難為情地也對他笑了笑，然後坐上沙發盤起腿，試著讓自己更舒服些。

「 那麼， Peter ，你多大了？ 」Tony 問道。 Peter 松了一口氣，他不必煩惱要向男人起什麼話題了。

「 呃，十 — 十七歲。 」 快了。

Tony 對他挑了挑眉毛， Peter 暗自詛咒自己，他真是個小騙子。

「 我是說，我幾個月後就滿十七歲了。 」 他糾正道。 Peter 趁這個機會更仔細地看了看男人，並盡可能盯著他英俊的臉 ——Peter 從來都不知道自己喜歡有留鬍子的人，他伸手碰了碰 Tony 的下巴，有點疼，但令他著迷 —— 然後，他望向男人寬闊的肩膀和健壯的肱二頭肌，天氣很熱，而 Tony 穿的黑色背心完美地襯托出了它們；他看起來真性感。

「 那你一定很喜歡暑假吧 ?」 過了一會兒 Tony 說， Peter 聳了聳肩。

「 算是吧，但其實我挺喜歡上學的，我大部分的科目都學很好。 」 他咕噥著，他說完後才意識到自己的語氣有多 「 書呆子 」 。

Tony 笑了起來，這次的聲音有點低，帶點情欲的味道，一股顫抖順著 Peter 的背脊爬升。

「 是呀，你看起來的確像個好孩子。 」Tony 說，他的笑容正一點點擴大， Peter 聽到這句話時感到胃裡一陣發熱，儘管他不明白為什麼會這樣。

他哼了一聲，不知道該回答什麼，但他也不想要 Tony 再次回到他的工作上。好吧，至少 Tony 還有繼續和他說話。

「 它應該快好了，你不用再受苦了。 」

「 什麼 — 不，我沒有！我喜歡和你說話，我說了什麼讓你覺得我 — 噢 ... 你是說現在很熱 ...」 上帝啊，他腦子裡亂成一團，他甚至沒辦法正常思考。 Peter 把通紅的臉埋在手裡，好躲避 Tony 強烈目光，儘管他喜歡 Tony 看著自己。 「 抱歉。 」 他咕噥著，聽見 Tony 的笑聲後他松了一口氣。

「 沒什麼好道歉的， kid 。你很可愛， 」Tony 說， Peter 移開他的雙手直視著他。 「 你臉紅也很漂亮。 」

「 我才沒有臉紅。 」 比起抱怨，這句話聽起來更像是貓兒的呼嚕聲，他無法控制自己；他的思緒全集中在那些令人興奮的甜蜜字眼上，它們讓 Peter 的心跳得更快了。

Tony 輕笑一聲，然後再次回到他的工作上。

「May 有說要修理其他東西嗎？ 」 他問，想知道 Tony 是否會很快離開。

「 不，應該沒有，你想做什麼嗎？ 」Tony 問道， Peter 搖了搖頭。

「 呃，沒事，我只是好奇。 」 他聳了聳肩。 Tony 哼了一聲，但這次他沒有馬上轉移目光； Peter 知道那雙棕色眼睛又在盯著他了，他努力想抑制住自己尷尬的扭動；儘管他不敢承認，但他實在很享受男人的注視，短褲裡的性器誠實地挺立起來。

「 你穿這樣不熱嗎？ 」Tony 指著 Peter 不久前穿上的 t 恤，他在 Peter 開口回答之前繼續說道。 「 像你這樣漂亮的小東西不應該被衣服蓋住。 」

Peter 睜大了眼睛，臉頰又一次變得潮紅。他不習慣被除了 May 以外的人稱讚；同學連他送的禮物都不收，更不用說要稱讚他漂亮了。

「 你覺得我漂亮？ 」 他紅著臉問道，直視著 Tony 的眼睛； Tony 的眼神變得有些發暗，他感覺到胃裡聚起了一股興奮的熱流。

「Baby ，不只是漂亮，你是我看過最漂亮的人。 」Tony 低聲說， Peter 不由自主地嗚咽了一聲。 Tony 笑了起來，這讓 Peter 很想站起來跑回他的臥室，然後安靜地躲在裡面死於尷尬；但接著 Tony 走向了他，他坐在沙發上一動也不動，壓下視線，刻意避開 Tony 的眼睛。

「 親愛的 ...... 看著我。 」Tony 開口，儘管 Peter 感覺臉頰快要燒起來了，他還是試著抬起頭，對上 Tony 的眼睛；他的瞳孔擴大了一些，眼神比剛才更加暗沉。 「 沒有人說過你很漂亮嗎，甜心？ 」

Tony 正捧著他的臉，他的手掌撫著他臉頰上燙熱的皮膚， Peter 不由自主地靠向了他的手心。

「 從來 ... 沒有。 」 他咕噥著，緊張地咬著下唇，在 Tony 的注視下他開始緊張地發抖。

「 噢，那真是太遺憾了。 」Tony 說，用拇指摩擦著被 Peter 緊咬的下唇。 「 你想知道我覺得你有多漂亮嗎， baby ？ 」

Peter 不知道 Tony 想做什麼，但他還是點了點頭。

Tony 安慰地朝他笑了笑，然後收回 Peter 臉上的手，輕輕地握住他的手腕； Peter 讓他帶著自己的手伸向下身；當他碰到男人的胯部時，他能清楚感覺到 Tony 發硬的性器，這令他驚訝又興奮地倒抽了一口氣。

「 你能感覺到嗎， Peter ？ 」 他問道，按著 Peter 的手。

Peter 的大腦仍在處理混亂的思緒，但他點點頭，當 Tony 對他微笑時，他的胃撲騰著；他並沒有想到事情會發展得這麼快，但他知道，如果他現在離開，他會失去機會，於是他繼續等著 Tony 的下一步動作。

「 也許你應該要為此負責，你覺得呢？ 」 他問道， Peter 可以感覺到 Tony 腫脹的肉棒，它熱情地硬挺起來，這激起了他的好奇心。他想要更多。

他點了點頭， Tony 因為他給出了正確答案而笑了。

「Good boy 。 」 他輕聲說，並放開 Peter 的手。 「 你一直都這麼聽話嗎？ 」

Peter 不知道他該回答什麼，他無助地聳了聳肩。 「 呃，我不知道 ...... 也許吧？ 」 他回答說， Tony 笑了笑，看上去對這個回答很滿意。

「 你嬸嬸幾點回來，甜心？ 」Tony 問道，他輕輕撫著 Peter 的頭髮， Peter 舒服得幾乎要像貓一樣發出呼嚕聲了。 Tony 說出的每一個親昵稱呼都像是熱流一般竄過 Peter 的身體。

「 我想她幾個小時後才會回來。 」 他說，希望這足夠讓 Tony 做他任何想做的事。

「 很好， 」Tony 說，再次伸手握住他的手腕，然後輕輕地將他拉了起來。 「 你的房間在哪裡？ 」

Peter 帶著 Tony 走向他的房間，他的膝蓋有些發軟，整個身體都因期待和緊張而顫抖。他知道他不應該讓一個陌生男人進他的房間 ——May 一定會對他很失望 —— 但他現在根本無法保持理性。 Tony 的把手放到他背上，他的手又大又溫暖， Peter 忍不住開始想像男人碰觸自己全身的感覺。

當他們走進房間時，他緊張地轉過頭看向 Tony ，發現那雙棕色眼睛已經在盯著他了。 Tony 捧起他的臉，兩人在情欲中吻在了一起。 Peter 抱住 Tony ，雙手緊抓著男人身上的背心，當 Tony 舔起他的下唇時， Peter 發出一聲嗚咽。他從來沒有吻過任何人，他很高興能讓 Tony 完全主導這個吻，並熱切地歡迎著伸進他嘴裡的舌頭。

他被吻得頭暈目眩，男人溫暖的雙手摟著他的腰，讓他無意識地向 Tony 拱起身體。他感覺到 Tony 的陰莖正貼著他自己的；他喘著氣，任憑 Tony 的手揉捏他的屁股將他拉得更近，直到兩人的身體貼合在一起。

即使兩人都還穿著衣服， Peter 依然情不自禁地磨著 Tony 的下身，他的陰莖抽動著，在短褲中洩漏出了些許前液。

當 Tony 退開時，他茫然地嗚咽一聲，接著他就被粗魯地抱到床上；他彎起膝蓋，仰面躺在床上，而 Tony 坐在他雙腿之間。

Tony 貪婪地看著他，撫著他的大腿。 「 當我看到你的那一刻，我就知道我必須擁有你 ...」Tony 低聲說，他的雙手仍然在男孩的身體上徘徊，他將 Peter 的 T 恤拉得更高，手掌慢慢地從他的腹部滑向他的乳頭。

「 漂亮的小東西，你打從一開始就想求著我操你， baby boy ？ 」

「 我 —」 剩下的話全數轉為一聲高亢的嗚咽， Tony 突然擰住他的乳頭。他本能地向上晃著腰，想讓他脹硬的性器獲得一些紓解。

「Greedy boy 。 」Tony 輕笑著，把 Peter 的 T 恤從他頭上脫掉。 「 耐心點，你會得到你想要的。 」 他承諾道，同時脫下 Peter 的短褲。

Peter 試著抑制住自己明顯的衝動，盡可能地把身體縮得小一些，就這樣暴露在Tony的面前讓他很沒有安全感。

「 噓，放輕鬆，親愛的；你很美，沒有什麼好遮掩的。 」Tony 告訴他，儘管這句話讓Peter紅透了臉，但也讓他安心了一些。 「 你有潤滑劑嗎， Peter ？ 」

「 呃 — 有。 」 他點點頭，伸手拉開床頭櫃得抽屜，摸索幾下後找到了那只他相當熟悉的塑膠管。他把潤滑劑遞給 Tony ，咬緊嘴唇等著 To ny的下一步。

「Naughty boy 。 」Tony 打開蓋子時輕笑道。 「 你用它來自慰嗎？把手指伸進你漂亮的小屁股裡？ 」

紅暈蔓延上 Pe ter的脖子和胸口，他誠實地點點頭；當 Tony 發出滿意的低吟時，他一點都不後悔。

「 我敢說你想要的是老二而不是手指，嗯 ?」Tony 說， Peter 沒來得及回答，因為有一個冰涼的東西突然挨上了他的穴口，他立即意識到這是 Tony 的手指，他強迫自己放鬆一些。這是真的，有時他會想像別人來為他指交，或者甚至和他做愛； Tony 簡直看透了他的全部。

當 Tony 插進第一根手指時，他發出一聲輕微的嗚咽，潤滑劑讓他輕鬆地滑進滑出。儘管這種感覺不太舒服，但仍然讓 Pete r感到新鮮又奇怪。 Tony 加入了另一根手指，異物的侵入感使 Peter 大聲呻吟起來，疼痛和快感使他緊緊抓住床單。他可能已經習慣為自己指交，但 Tony 的手指更加粗長，對他來說有點太多了。

Tony 熟練地抽插著手指，他的另一隻手愛撫著 Peter 身體，目光聚集在 Peter 不斷開合的穴口。

Peter 可以感覺到自己的穴口開始放鬆，幾乎感覺不到疼痛感；當 Tony 碰到他腸壁裡的某個點時，他興奮地大叫起來，他自己做時只能勉強找到幾次。

「 在那裡？ 」Tony 說著又再次準確地按住他的甜蜜點，引起了 Peter 的另一聲呻吟。

沉浸在快感中， Peter 幾乎沒有意識到 Tony 已經放了三根手指到他身體裡。他只能在 Tony 勾起手指時喘氣和扭腰；他的性器貼著自己的腹部，頂端接觸到的地方已經聚集了一小攤液體。

「 感覺怎麼樣，甜心？ 」Tony 問道，他開始快速地進出，手指擴展著軟嫩的肉穴， Peter 舒服得幾乎要暈厥過去；他從來沒有體驗過這種感覺。

「 很 ... 很好。 」 他喘息著說，這是他在被高潮擊中前說的最後一句話；強烈又令人目眩的快感襲遍他的全身，射出的精液沾上了他的腹部，手指無力地摳挖著床墊。

「Peter ，看看你， 」Tony 低吟，伸手沾了一些精液抹到 Peter 的胸膛上。 「 你等不及了，嗯？ 」

Peter 擔心他是不是搞砸了讓 Tony 不高興，但幸運的是，情況並非如此。 Tony 仍然望著他，看起來像是要將他吞噬一般；好吧，他應該放鬆一點。

Tony 伸出兩根沾了精液的手指湊到他嘴邊， Peter 順從地張開了嘴含住他們，並開始吮吸起來，精液釋放的苦味令他皺了皺眉頭，但他還是乖巧地用舌頭舔乾淨了男人的手指。

Tony 抽出後穴中的手指，解開下身的牛仔褲，連著內褲一起拉下。 Peter 害羞地看著他的性器，他睜大了眼睛 ; 它肯定比他剛才進入他的那三根手指大得多，這讓他感覺更緊張了。但他的反應在 Tony 眼中反而是一種讚美。

「你等不及要把daddy的肉棒吃進去了， 嗯?」Tony說道，Peter感覺臉上又泛起了一陣紅暈。

當然，他會看那種片子，儘管 —— 無可否認地 —— 他喜歡看青少年被操時喊叫另一個年長男人 「daddy」 ，但現在這卻讓他感到尷尬。並不是說他沒有幻想過成為某人的 「 baby 」 或是 「baby boy」 ，這一切對他來說都是全新的事物，讓他有點不知所措。

「 怎麼了，甜心？ 」Tony 脫下背心，抹了一些潤滑液到自己的陰莖上。

「 沒 — 沒什麼， 」Peter 緊張地回答，對於這個明顯的謊言， Tony 只是哼了一聲。

當 Tony 進入時， Peter 的整個身體都緊繃起來；他可以感覺到那個又粗大又的頂端正推擠著他的穴口。它進不去的， Peter 想著。

「 噓，放鬆點，我會讓你很舒服的。 」Tony 告訴他，他低下頭，在 Peter 的身體上留下幾個安撫性的吻， Peter 仍然緊張得不得了，雙手緊緊竄著床單。

「 我告訴過你放鬆， Peter ，親愛的。你不想讓 daddy 失望吧？ 」Tony 問道，語氣中帶著些許不耐煩。

「 不 ... 。 」Tony 看起來不太高興，他咬著下唇，磕磕絆絆地說。

「 不什麼？ 」

噢 ...

「 不， daddy 。 」 他低聲說道，當他看到 Tony 臉上露出的笑容時，他開始放鬆了一點。

「Fuck ，你是我擁有過最甜蜜的東西， Pete。 」Tony 低聲說，他開始慢慢移動臀部，將陰莖向穴口推入 —— 這可能是 Peter 聽過最令他喜愛的話。

這讓 Peter 更想要繼續取悅 Tony ，讓他永遠不會停止說出這些讓他心跳加速的話語，誇讚他是多麼的漂亮和可愛。下一聲呻吟不自主地從他嘴裡洩漏出來，好像他總是想說這些話似的。

「Daddy... Daddy, please 。 」 當 Tony 進入他的身體時，他喘著氣說。他得到了來自 Tony 的低沉呻吟以及一個深吻作為回應，足以讓他忘記 Tony 侵入他兩腿之間的疼痛。

他感覺到自己的穴口被 Tony 的陰莖撐大到極限，儘管他很不舒服，他卻仍然渴望著更多。

Tony 開始緩慢，淺淺地進出， Peter 感覺到男人的性器在他的後穴裡移動，他忍不住嗚咽起來。 「 就是這樣 — 就是這樣， baby 。 」Tony 低吟道，隨著 Peter 的身體逐漸適應了被侵入的感覺，他毫不留情地加快了速度。

Tony 似乎再也忍不住了，下一個頂入差點讓 Peter 爽到暈過去。碩大的肉棒一次又一次地輾壓著內壁， Peter 的性器也因為快感再次挺立了起來，後穴的疼痛感已經消失得無影無蹤，一陣陣快感襲遍他的全身。

他突然感覺到後穴一陣空虛，在他反應過來前， Tony 將他翻了個身，讓他趴在床上翹起屁股。幾秒後 Tony 的老二重新回到他身體裡，這個新的角度讓 Tony 可以更深入地幹他。

Tony 握住他臀部的手有點太用力了，可能會在他白皙的皮膚上留下瘀痕。當 Tony 粗大的肉棒操進他時，他的大腿都會用力地撞向 Peter 的屁股。

「 我就知道你能把我吃進去， baby boy ，你簡直天賦異稟，太完美了。 」Tony 在他耳邊低聲說道， Peter 高興地呻吟你來，他翹高屁股，想要迎合 Tony 的每一次撞擊。 「 甜心，再說一次，你知道我想聽什麼。 」Tony 要求道， Peter 不需加以思考就知道 Tony 想要什麼。

「Daddy...」 他小聲呻吟著，緊接而來的是一次毫不留情的撞擊， Tony 的低吼鼓勵著他繼續。 「Fuck me, daddy, please 。 」 他發出嗚咽，再次獲得了 Tony 近乎野獸的低吟。

「Fuck, baby，你的小洞真是太緊了，我快要被你夾射了。」Tony喘著粗氣，而Peter高興地意識到這個年長的男人正為自己沉淪。他為Tony—或者更像是為daddy—大聲呻吟 ，希望他能給他更多，而Tony也確實這麼做。

他瘋狂地操著他，當 Peter 感覺他的第二次高潮即將到來時， Tony 又狠狠地擊中了他的前列腺， Peter 只能哭著接受 Tony 給他的全部。

「Daddy... 我要到了 ...」 他呻吟著，試圖收緊後穴擠壓 Tony 的陰莖，但 Tony 緊緊抓住他的臀部，不讓他移動，他嗚咽著，想要 —— 需要更多。

「I got you, baby 。 」Tony 說，伸出一隻手臂摟住他，抓起他被忽視的性器。當 Tony 開始撫摸他，粗糙的手掌貼到他敏感的陰莖上時，他幾乎是如釋重負地抽泣起來。 「 為 daddy 高潮， Peter ？ 」

他只能呻吟著回應男人，將他的精液全部釋放在 Tony 的手上，喘著氣一遍又一遍叫著 「daddy」 。

「Good boy 。 」Tony 稱讚道，並放下他的陰莖。他低伏在 Peter 身上，堅實的胸膛貼著 Peter 的背脊，並快速又無情地戳刺著內壁。

「 你想要 daddy 射進去嗎，甜心？想要我的精液把你填滿嗎？ 」

雖然他已經被操得迷迷糊糊的，但這些下流話仍然讓他臉紅的厲害，答案出奇容易地從他嘴裡說出來。

「Yes, daddy, please 。 」 他呻吟道，他馬上就得到了自己想要的東西。 Tony 咬住他的脖子，性器在他的身體深處重重地頂了幾下後射出了幾股液體，填滿了甬道內部。

Peter 癱倒在床墊上， Tony 退出時他顫抖了幾下。他能感覺到溫暖的精液從他紅腫的後穴裡流出來，這讓他感到骯髒，但同時也感到一種奇怪的驕傲。 Tony 射出來是因為他，他從來不知道被需要、被渴望的感覺那麼奇妙。

他遲疑地瞥了 Tony 一眼， Tony 就躺在他旁邊，正在把他軟下的老二塞進褲子裡。 Peter 不知道他現在該做什麼 ; 他想靠在 Tony 身邊，和他擁抱，但他不知道自己可不可以這樣做。最後，他什麼也沒做，因為 Tony 爬下了床，拿起他的背心並穿上它。 Peter 坐在床上看著他穿衣服。

「 你要走了？ 」 他忍不住問道，語氣中明顯帶著失望，嘴唇稍微噘了起來。

「 我不能留下來， Pete 。你嬸嬸不會希望看到我在你房間的，對吧？ 」Tony 回答。 Peter 的嘴噘得更厲害了，他知道 Tony 是對的。

「 不。 」 他喃喃道，感覺自己的心沉了下去。 「 我們能 — 我們會再這樣做嗎？ 」

Tony 輕笑著伸手扣住他的下巴，啄了一下他的嘴唇。 「 你還沒有滿足嗎， baby ？ 」

「 不 ...」 他說，決定豁出去，希望這足以讓 Tony 想再次這樣做。 「 我想要更多， daddy 。 」

Tony 低吼著，拉著他接了一個草率的吻，讓 Peter 在他的唇邊嗚咽。 「Daddy 會再回來找你，甜心，我保證。 」Tony 說， Peter 能從他眼中的暗沉瞭解出他的意思。

他高興哼了一聲，害羞地吻了一下 Tony 的臉頰後放開了他。他出了一身汗，身上沾滿了潤滑劑和精液，但他從來沒有感到如此滿足過。只要想到能再次和 Tony 在一起，他就充滿了興奮和期待。也許下次 Tony 可以待得久一些。或許， Peter 只需要說服他。


End file.
